


Late Night Hiccup

by m0nst33



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Cheating, Condoms, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, HARD, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nst33/pseuds/m0nst33
Summary: Daddy Dearest finds dirt to throw on his daughters new significant other. Finally, a way to rid this midget of his perfect angel.  Hoping it all falls into place. Showing the kids true colors, for running back to an old //friend//.How will boyfriend respond post battle?(This is the after effect of week 3) READ AT OWN RISK <3.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	1. Truck Packing

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a more lewd fic. Chapter One is clean. Was listening to Little Dark Age - MGMT while writing this.

The stereos were cold and heavy. Lugging them off the site with a raspy throat was always exhausting. It was late, none of Girlfriends butlers were able to come out to help at this hour. However three people were enough to pick the mess up. Even if, all parties were ready to pass out. But, winning another round of these battles was so worth it. Glancing over to see Girlfriend (GF) smiling contently as she helped lug mics and cords into a truck was a sight to behold. Strong, curvy, personality, and just something about her made it all worth it. Sooner or later, boyfriend (BF) would not have to worry about her fathers battles to prove himself. In fact, he was stoked for the day when he could just simply be with her. Boyfriend would hate to admit it, but her parents really made him anxious from time to time. Sure it was good to know her parents were not all that crazy, seeing they were protecting their daughter, but could they just fuck off.

Placing one of the speakers in the back of the truck while GF wraps up the cords neatly, placing them inside a box, boyfriend lets out a breath. Girlfriend glances at him, while still wrapping up the cords. 

Boyfriend is lost in thought. Thinking, "Speaking of people who need to fuck off was definitely her father." Especially from tonight's gig, going up an ex, and having no idea how her father got his information. Bf's past relationship. He always kept it down-low back in high school. Boyfriend was not expecting it to be brought back up. In fact, now that boyfriend had thought about it; he does not remember telling girlfriend that his bisexual. 

"Where almost done with picking up. You doing ok?" Girlfriend decided to speak up. While, still, giving her attention fully to the cord box. Catching Boyfriend off guard. His head pipes up.

"Huh? Yeah, wondering how many more of these gigs your father is going have us do." Boyfriend offers her a smile, and than leans over with nudging smirk to Girlfriend. "I mean, really, you think at this point his just trying to hear me sing?" Bf hugs her from behind, taking her hands into his. 

"Daddy can be a bit of an jerk, but he means well." Girlfriend giggles. Slightly moving her hips in such a way. "So, think you will be able to drive me home still?" 

Boyfriend smirks and pulls his girl in closer, leaning over to speak in an auditable tone only the two can hear. "Woah, tying up those cords giving you some ideas there?~" Bf moves a hand to her outer thigh. Massaging his way closer to her inner thigh, "Want me to tie you down? Keep you open for me?" A hard shiver went through her spine, and he was able to feel it. Boyfriend looked up to see a beautiful red face on girlfriend. A low chuckle rumbles from his throat, "Teach you how to use these just right." Bf's other hand rubs up her side. She lifts her arms up slightly for his permission, and he cups one of her plush breast. "How about we take this back to the studio?~"

Girlfriend speaks up, face red, "Father has a camera in there now. How about my room?" Boyfriend looked to the ground, and thought hard for a moment. Than suddenly a bang is placed on the back of the truck. Reminding the two that the third party is still there, and scaring them. Boyfriend glared daggers at the other, did he do that on purpose?! Those speakers are heavy, but did Pico have to slam them on the truck. The other just smirked, and walked away to get the last big speaker. 

Boyfriend lets out a sigh and girlfriend makes a statement, "We should offer Pico a ride."

After hearing his ex's name, his head snaps up. "I think he will be fine." He says stern with anger behind the eyes, "Besides don't you wanna keep the ride to us for once. Maybe for a bit..?" Girlfriend turns her self to face him with a pout. 

"Come on babe. I know he was a competitor. But the least we can do give him a ride? Besides Daddy is going to want me home soon. Before literal hell is let loose." 

It was now Boyfriends turn to a pout. "But babbbbeeeeeeee. It so lame. You don't think he let us be out together a bit longer? Besides-" As boyfriend was going to continue speaking Pico had started to load up the last of the stereos from using a hand truck the father had left them. 

"I think that is the rest of equipment. Anything else you guys need?" Pico pats his hands to get the dust off them. Reaching over for the ratchet straps that lay bunched up on the corner of the truck bed. 

Girlfriend looks at boyfriend with a smile. Boyfriend knows what she is thinking about. Bf looks at her with a frown and shakes his head no. Instead she gives him a 'why' expression than lights up looking to Pico. "PICO! BF and I were talking. Annnd we were wondering if you would like us to drive you home. The truck can hold three people." Boyfriend shoved his face into GF's side. Starting to grumble into her side unhappy. Venting off in his head, please say no. For fuck sake say no. She does not know, or need to know. And, and how the hell is he going to be in there?? It is going to be way to awkward. Maybe I can drive.? But than he will be close to her, and he still has that gun. He always has a gun of fucking course. While Bf was deep in thought of cursing at the world.

Pico had already shrugged and replied with, "It be a lot better than walking. Especially this late." Bf was to focused on his inner vent to notice he had accepted the offer.

Next Gf tapped on her significant others hand on her hip twice. He looked up quickly, "Let me go start the car than. While you two finishing wrapping it up here. Than we can drive everyone home." Bf's frown did not leave his face, and realized now that his pleads were not heard. Which also meant. Once they drop the truck off, and girlfriend. Pico would have to be alone with him driving the other home.

"Heads up!" A heavy hook comes flying at boyfriend. Boyfriend dodges, yelling at Pico to watch where his is throwing. "Had to get that look off your face some how! We get go home, and you won. I'm not frowning and I lost." Was the only reply he gotten from the red head. Along with a stupid smirk.

After a couple minutes of dodging attacks, and finally hooking everything together; Everyone jumped in the car together. Girlfriend decided on driving, since, her father called demanding he needs her home now and his vehicle. Before he ends up giving boyfriends to a local dump.

Boyfriend sat in the middle. Pico sat in the passenger seat, leaning against the window. Even if, Pico was leaning on the car's side his hand was flat out, touching bf's thigh attached to the seat. Boyfriend tried scooting away multiple times, but the hand just fucking stayed. This was going to be a long drive to Girlfriend's place. Because it is not like he could scream out to Pico to stop. Girlfriend would definitely ask about it later.


	2. Hell Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of victory. It ends with a what the hell type of celebration is this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read at your on risk. Was listening to Shiloh dynasty.

Girlfriend is driving everyone back to her place to drop off the truck and head inside. While boyfriend is contemplating his current life crisis. Sandwiched between his ex, and his current lover. In addition, his current lover has no idea his ex is in the car. Making the drive long and silent. Luckily, Gf was focused on the road, and not sparking up a conversation. While, Bf was focused on someone's hand, pico's, as he refuses to leave Bf's thigh. Bf face starts to heat up, and his lower regions decide its high time to randomly grow an inch. Being a 19 year old dude, it was expected to have random hard ons, but for a time now. The world was out to get him.

Gf turned to look at Bf. His face was red and she noticed he had a expression on his face that she could not decipher, "Are you hot?" 

"Why do you ask that?" His voice falters subtly. 

"Your face is red." 

"Oh hah.. I didn't even notice!" Boyfriend did not speak anything more. The car becomes silent. Leaving everyone in the same positions they were before Gf spoke.

Girlfriend decides to assume boyfriend did not want to speak up on it was, probably, hot in here for him. So, instead, she turned it on one octave higher. Than going back to driving hoping it might help.

On the other side of the vehicle, in the corner of Pico's eye he was witnessing Bf unfold as he basically panic inside his head. Pico knew Bf for a while back in school, so it was easy to fall back into old habits when Bf was around. One old habit would be reading Bf's body language. For example, his subtle fidget of discomfort. Pico thought back to the certain ways Bf would fidget on certain things. Especially when, Pico's eyes rolled down noticing how Bf was fidgeting with his hands between his legs, Bf was turned on. That much Pico was positive on. Tempting Pico to mess with him even more.

The car came to a stop. Pico left his train of thought, and noticed Girlfriend taking the keys out of their slot. "Well this is my stop, Pico, Bf's going to have to drive you the rest of the way home. Sorry we weren't able bring you home first. You know how Daddy can be."

"It's no problem, really." It really was not a problem for Pico. Just gave a perfect opportunity to mess with Bf a bit longer. 

Girlfriend waved, and stepped out of the car. So did boyfriend, leaving Pico alone to wait for him to come back. He watched as they both walked to the door, they were talking for a bit. The two were probably going to be making out in a moment, so Pico looked away. Not wanting to see what he once did with the same person, seeming special, now someone else's special moment. So looking away was the best option. He did not have a phone to check on, so he decided looking at his gun. Pushing the button down to take the Magazine out, in order to place it in his pocket. Flipping the switch on Safety. Studying the object.

A knock hit the door, Pico was greeted with a Boyfriend with a displeased look outside the window. Boyfriend was looking towards the ground, hands in pocket. Pico cracked the door open, "Something I can help you with? Or is there where you tell me to walk myself home?"

"No dude Get out of the truck, this is her fathers, and we are taking my car." Boyfriend stated, using a thumb to point behind him to an older Nissan model. 

Pico's tongue slips when he sees the car, "Wow, bro you literally still have that hunk of junk?" chuckles start to fall from Pico's lips. Looking from the car to boyfriend. Boyfriend turns away from Pico. Bf moves his hat, the brim was pointing down in the front. The hat was being pulled down to cover his face, as he walked Silently he walked over to his car. 

Pico jumped out of the truck, following Bf close behind. Chuckling to himself lightly. "What you hiding for? Get embarrassed bro?" Letting out a huffed laughter. "I haven't seen that beauty in a while. She still giving you issues on the a/c?" Pico finished his sentence when he finished walking to the passenger door. 

Boyfriend only looked up at Pico to fix his hat looking Pico dead in the eyes and unlocking the doors with a full red face, "Still no a/c. Just-Just Get in the car dude." Both opening the doors and sitting down into the car. Silence falls for a moment as boyfriend starts up the engine, roles the windows down Than backing out of Girlfriend's drive way. After a couple of quiet miles Bf spoke, "Pico, be real me, how does her father know you? I need an answer. Like does he know." 

Pico was staring out the window during the drive until Bf spoke. Looking at Bf who was currently driving the two of them. Both hands tightly grasping the wheel. Pico cleared his throat and spoke, "Well. Depends, I am getting something out of answering this? I mean seems like some pretty important data to be spewing out." 

"Cut the shit dude. Seriously."

"I am being serious. Do I sound like I am joking?" 

Silence fell in the car again. Until Pico picked the conversation up again, "I don't know the full details, but the dude was hanging up posters I guess. So I grabbed one." Pico Looks back out the window, "dude ended up following me home." Bf was trying to listen while driving was getting a bit difficult. Pico was laying out some serious conversation. Also saying Gf's father followed Pico home, Bf assumed that is who Pico is talking about, which unnatural for Pico to let someone follow him. 

"You let him follow you? Loosing your touch their Mr. I'm all big bad wolf." Bf snickered. Pico did not respond, "No seriously why did you let him follow you?" 

"None your business, and I am doing fine. Anyways I gave you enough of a free trial. You gotta pay a fee to hear more."

"I'm driving you home. I dont gotta pay one."

"Stop right here, and I will just walk home than. Huh?" Pico waited a moment, and Bf did nothing. "That is what I thought. We both know you couldn't actually do that to me, right bee?" Pico smirked while spitting those words out like a snake, with smooth venom.

"That is not my name Pico."

"Took you long enough to say mine tho." A sharper smirk. Anger starts to bubble within Bf. "Besides Bee, its not like you can make me stop. It just flows off the tongue."

Bf sighs, gripping the wheel hard and his volume picks up. "PICO, FUCK, What do you want dude? ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! HOW DID HE KNOW?" A sharp breath is inhaled, "I NEVER TOLD GIRLFRIEND ABOUT US, OR HOW I AM BISEXUAL. I have no idea if her dad has told her yet. But I am hoping her father is stupid enough to admit he basically has stalked me. So do me a favor, and start fucking speaking for fuck sake." Bf pouts hard, and holds his breath. Tears form at the corner of his eyes. A sigh is heard at the passenger side of the car.

"Listen, stay over a bit at my place and i'll talk. Besides you already know we are almost there." A sniffle is heard within the car. Pico glances over to see some tears escaping Bf's eyes, rolling down his cheeks, for Pico cannot deny the slight pain he currently feels in his chest. The small bright side, however, is that they are almost to his house. 


	3. Let Me Hold You (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be inappropriate theme in this chapter. This is where the sexual tags play role. Read at own risk.

After the two pulled into a parking spot at Pico's complex. Both sat in the car, in silence. Sniffling could be heard from the driver seat, as tears continued rolling down Boyfriends face. No whines, movement, or gasp of airs, just tears and sniffles within the car. Seeing how Boyfriend was, Pico noticed he was letting the emotions flow through him as he just sat there still as a statue. Not knowing what to do or say; Pico decided he had to get him out of the car. So, he got out and walked over to the driver side. Opening the door for boyfriend, "Come on why don't we go inside?." Pico had offered this lightly in attempts lure him out and into the apartment. Boyfriend turned off the car, nodded, and pushed himself out the seat. Whipping his eyes with an arm. Pico was shocked on Bf's reaction; not actually thinking he would get this far with tonight's current conditions.

Soon, both started to make their way upstairs, Boyfriend had his head down as they walked to Pico's front door. Walking to the Second floor, third door down, was natural to boyfriend, but he still doubled checked that they were walking to the same apartment. Pico stepped ahead, taking out his keys, unlocking the door. Pico pushed the door inward with his right hand flatly holding it open. Motioning he would wait for Boyfriend to be the first to walk inside. Once boyfriend got the idea, he started to walk through the door and into the apartment. Holding one hand on his elbow awkwardly, it had been a while since he last been here. Once Pico was close enough, he used his left hand, that was free from holding the door, to lay across the back of boyfriends lower spine. In way to move Bf further into the apartment, and allow Pico to shut the door. Boyfriend was not phased only staring at the apartment inside. Observing the environment currently around him.

Once both were inside. Boyfriend continued to stare, while Pico took off his shoes. Boyfriend had dried tears stained on his face. Even so, Pico would hear a sniff every once in a while, "You got plants?" Boyfriends, slightly raspy voice spoke up while directing his attention now to pico. 

"And a cat." Pico added. Boyfriend gave a shocked face. Pico finished putting up his shoes, walked past Bf and entered a kitchen that was a couple steps off on the left side of the entrance, and yelled over to bf, "Yeah it showed up one day, kept waiting for me to come home. Started feeding it, and one day it just came inside."

Boyfriends attitude clicked back into place, "Bro. SO you are telling me. You have an animal in the house, that might be covered in fleas or ticks." Voice dripping with worry.

"Don't worry I got her shots, cleaned her up, and I give her treatment for that shit. Oh and those plants you were talking about earlier were a hobby I was forced into by Nene." Pico retorted. Out of sight, Pico was grabbing a bottle of vodka down from his cabinet. Alongside two glasses, and a liter of coke he had left over in the fridge. 

"You still keep in contact with her? I thought you lost contact with her?" Boyfriend heard the clanks of glasses, and the closing of a cabinet, warning himself to stay alert.

"We ran into each other and caught up." Pico walked out of the kitchen with two drinks in hand. Walking over to Boyfriend at the entrance, handing him a full glass that Boyfriend can only assume is soda from the carbonation. Pico speaks while handing this to Bf, "There is a spot waiting for you on the couch. Why don't you take your shoes off?" Boyfriend accepts the drink, and pico starts to walk away. Boyfriend uses the tips of his toes on the back of his heels to pull his sneakers off. Soon, following behind Pico, and onto the couch they both sat. 

"Thanks." Boyfriend held onto his drink with both hands, while looking into the liquid. 

Pico took a gulp from his, "Drink it. Don't trust me? Come on don't be a wuss, give it a try." 

Boyfriend nervous at first, but not wanting to seem like a wuss, took a big gulp just as Pico did. Almost instantly regretting as the after taste hit Boyfriends tongue hard, and the bubbles burned in the back of his throat. Coughing at disgust for a moment, "dude whats in this?"

"Vodka, and coke." Pico said plainly.

"How much we talkin??" 

"Possibly four shots. The rest coke. 1/2 to 1/2 ratio." Pico started to sip his down now, acting as if the taste did not bother him.

Boyfriends hands started to sweat, more than half of his own glass was gone. Fidgeting slightly, and placing the cup down on the small coffee table in front of the couch. The cat almost on que, jumped up onto the couch starling Bf slightly. But giving Bf an excuse as to why he placed the glass down. Clearing his throat as he started to pet the cat, "So. Pico, why did girlfriends father send you to battle? How did he know about it.."

Pico looked at Bf for a second, and downed the rest of his drink. Whipping his mouth with his sleeve, "We chatted for a bit, and made a deal." Pico inspected his drink as if it was interesting, "nothing more to it. Guess he already knew we had been together. Had no idea where he got his intel."

"What was his deal?" Boyfriend focused on Picos movement, still petting the cat. 

"Well, obviously to defeat someone in a rap battle. Hired me actually. Had nothing better to do, so I took it." 

Boyfriend was about to ask something similar of the same question. Due to the fact Pico's answer was odd. He was never the type to randomly accept something like a rap battle, and all of this seemed just way to out of coincidence. Without realizing it, Pico had apparently moved super close into Boyfriends personal space. Boyfriend looked up and gasped, "Dude what the-." Trying to back up out of fight or flight instinct. Instead of answering Pico grabbed one of Boyfriends wrist, yanking him forward into a kiss. As Boyfriend was yanked forward he noticed the world spinning for a moment and his face over heating in seconds to signify the alcohol had hit his system. Eyes wide open, using his other hand to push Pico away immediately from their lips touching. "Pi-Pico!! I'm with Girlfriend. We still aren't done talkin-" Pico had his other hand whip out the gun from his side. Quickly Pushing it up under Boyfriends chin, making Boyfriend look Pico dead in the eyes. Boyfriend gulped, eyes wide and face on fire. Fight or flight response had been shot down immediately knowing how well Pico handles his guns. If Bf fought there would be a slim chance of survival. 

A smirk crossed Pico's face, "Bee, I think we done enough talking." Pico tugged Bf's wrist one more time. "It hit you yet?" The gun pushes itself harder into Bf's chin, making him grind his teeth. Pain runs across Bf's face. Glaring the ginger in the eyes, as he looks down to the blue haired boy. That was the flame Pico was looking for. The cat had long before jumped down to lay some where else. Giving Pico the ability to guide Bf to lay down on the couch. The hand still holding the others wrist was brought above his head. While the hand with the gun moved away from his chin to nudge Boyfriend's free hand up above his head with the pinned down wrist. With now both of Bf's hands above his head. Pico took both wrist into one hand, sitting up, and using the gun hand to adjust Bf's legs to a missionary position in order to place himself between the legs. Looking down on Boyfriends lower regions as he rubs the gun in circles on Boyfriends inner thigh, "This look suits you." Looking back up to boyfriend. Waiting for him to respond.

"What do you want..." Bf glares daggers.

A low, deep, chuckle rumbles from Pico, "My payment." The gun inches slower to Bf's growing member. Leaning forward to whisper into Bf's ear, "You seem tense," A gasp rakes from Bf as the ginger lays the gun on the inner thigh, nipping his ear, and a hand starts to massage Bf's dick. "When was the last time you let go? I doubt her father would let you get that far with her." Boyfriend doesn't answer, only focuses on breathing. 

The grip on the wrist tighten, "AhH. tHE studio, the studio we tried. Her-her dad found us." The pleasure from being rubbed below was more intense than before, after being exhausted all the time to do anything to himself, and never getting a chance with Girlfriend. It all added up to becoming sensitive, especially, under the influence of alcohol as it heated up his body faster than normal. Arching into the touch. Knowing he needed to find a way out of this, but desperately needing this after being blue balled so many times. This scenario was definitely not helping with an ex, he knew how you liked to be touched, and continued to work magic on his throbbing member. "Ah Pi-Pic-pico. Hahh"

While Pico was letting boyfriend melt into his hands. Hand expertly unbuttons the blue haired boys jeans. Letting the member break free, and Pico uses the boxers Bf wears to start picking up a pace, as if its an award for answering. "Hmm? Going have to speak up bee, if you just say my name like that. I won't have any idea what you are trying to get to."

"W-we shoul-" Boyfriend tried speaking up once more, to explain how they should not be doing this. Yet again being interrupted by Pico's lips pressing against his own, but now a gruesome pace against his cock. Shivers rolling up and down his spine, pants and moans are broke into the kiss. Boyfriend starts to kiss back in order to chase the high. Pico sucking in Boyfriends bottom lip, and Boyfriend tries to follow suit. Pico slides a tongue flatly into the others mouth, still pumping his dick. Faster, harder. Muffled moans are pouring into the gingers mouth. Pico keeping their lips locked, Bf eyes squeeze tight shut and bucks his hip, "Gughfn khum, eeko." 

Pico disconnects and a string of saliva breaks from their mouths, "Yeah? Why don't you? Show me how good it feel" letting go of Bf wrist above his head and sitting up straight. Speed never faltering. Boyfriend's mouth hung open in hot breaths, his hands fly to Pico's wrist on his dick in an instant reaction, hips trying to thrust into the hand. In mere seconds Bf snaps his head back, hands still on the redheads wrist a loud grunt is heard. Boyfriends hips start to arch into the hand, and warmth starts to pool over the boxers. Indicating boyfriend had reached his limit, Pico slows his pace to milk the rest of Bf's orgasm. After waiting a couple moments, Bf had finished, breathing heavy. There was no way those boxers could recover. Leaning forward he started to kiss the boy again. Boyfriend had brought his arms up and around Pico's neck to bring him in closer. While still kissing he pushed Pico down. Both we placed in a sitting position on the couch. Boyfriend sat on the others lap. This time, Boyfriends hand started to travel down. Lips disconnecting and bf started to pepper kisses along Pico's neck, "If this is how you are after a while of not having anything. I would done this a long time ago" Pico purred. Hand creeping up on Bf's hips. Sliding over his bottoms, giving a firm squeeze. A jump is visible from Bf, "Sensitive?"

Boyfriend nods at the comment, "I don't think I should be doing this."

"I won't tell." Hands now massaging the others rear-end. "Bee you know you want this," Pico pushes Bf's hips down, and Pico grinds into the other so he can feel the boner the blue haired boy gave him. "Gotta take responsibility, don't-cha?" Both now grind hips against each other, "But if you want to leave that fine. Just leave me waiting like this." Pico sits back up, wrapping Bf around his arms to close him in. Whispering into the others ear, "I could make you feel so much better than anything you got, you know that bee." Leaning back to look into the others eyes, smirking. A hand scratches Bf's back and the other cups his chin, "Its been lonely here without you. Bee, I missed you. Missed out late night pillow talks. Lets tonight not end so soon. Stay bee. Lets take care of each other." Pico presses his forehead against Bfs.

Boyfriend was silent. He did not know how to respond to those words. Girlfriend wouldn't have to know, true. But that still did not make things right. Once Pico brought him into the warm embrace, scratching his back, his system started to shut down. Finally letting relaxation hit him hard. Those last words, hitting him hard, Pico was not trying to hurt him. Just be that one person who to calm him down. Girlfriend had been so busy, recently, and the battles don't help, Boyfriend honestly cannot remember the last time he was this relaxed. Boyfriend leaned forward to connect their lips, in a loving kiss. Slow, but demanding. They kissed for a bit, heating each other up even more. If girlfriend was to never find out, and never finds out his bisexual; Boyfriend could take care of a nagging need.

Pico was the first to separate them, placing a quick peck on Bf's cheek, "why dont we get you out of these cloths?" Boyfriend agreed as they both took off his shirt, and Boyfriend had gotten up to take off his boxers and pants. Pico sat forward on the couch to watch. Boyfriend looked disgusted as he realized how gross he made his lap. Pico motioned Bf to come forward, slowly scooting his feet over the red. Pico had grabbed Bf's already soiled boxers, and used them to wipe Bf up. His face going bright red again. 

Once Boyfriends cloths were on the ground, Pico sat back pulling his shirt up over his head, and boyfriend got on his knees. Unbuttoning the red's pants. Pico helped him slide off his pants and boxers, but was not expecting Bf to go down on his member, immediately. A grunt slipped from Pico. Glancing down to witness Boyfriends mouth engulfing his cock with his mouth, while looking Pico in the eyes. Slowly sliding his head down as he tongue massages the tip. It was Pico's turn to blush, and his cocked throbbed in the others mouth, "Didn't think you were that deprived." Bf blushed and stayed silent, looking back down to focus on what he was doing. 

Bf's mind was blank, he did not know what he was really getting himself back into. However, in the moment this felt natural, right even. Lost in thought while bobbing his head. Next thing Bf realizes is his head being yanked up by the hair. Unprepared, angry at Pico, ad he was about to yell at the ginger.-- Instead was greeted with a clash of lips on lips. Boyfriend closes his eyes and starts to kiss back, without breaking the kiss, he moves to straddle the others hips. Boyfriend is the first to separate, "what was that for?" Boyfriend looked the ginger in the eyes and realized how much of a mess he looked. Eyes scrolling down his chest to see visible muscle, and to see freckles spread throughout his shoulders. Pico's mouth was hung open to breath, a smirk never leaving his face. He started to grow hard again, Boyfriend's chest clenched at past feelings that began to bubble up. 

A short chuckle and a hand travels to Bf's behind, giving it a firm squeeze, "Didn't want to finish just yet."

"Wait." Boyfriend started to chuckle in pico's lap. Squirming lightly. "You mean to tell me, you where going to cum that quickly."

Pico blushes and decides to hold Boyfriend close. Next, he quickly stands up. Hearing boyfriend yelp, quickly to wrap his arms and legs tight around around Pico. Afraid that he could have fallen. "heh~" Pico started to walk them into a hall, going to his bedroom was the plan.

"Asshole." Boyfriend loosens his tight hold, knowing his carrier would be able to fully support him. 

"You're to good looking for you own good. Does that answer your question shorty. or" Pico dropped Bf on the bed. Shoving Bf to lay down with one hand, as he brought himself between Bf thighs, "Do you need me to show you?"

Boyfriend leaned up and bit the bottom of Pico's ear, "show me you coward. Bet you'll cum first before me, and wont be able to show me jack-shit." Pico's smirk turned to shock to anger, and Bf was the one who was now wearing the smirk. Pico quickly got up and started to walk out the room angerly. Boyfriend was expecting them to get started, but did not expect Pico to leave. "uh. Pico?" Panic hits him instantly, thoughts of, this was a lie. He left you. Started to flood he thoughts, making him go flaccid, and a heat bubbling in his throat slightly. Would he have to find a way out without walking past Pico. After the last thought, Pico came back into the room dropping items on the bed; his gun, condom, and a travel size of lube. 

Pico grabbed the lube, pouring it on his fingers, back on top of Bf. Propping one of the bf's legs above his shoulders, "Had to get stuff, did not mean to leave suddenly." A finger traced Bf entrance. Shoving his index finger inside.

Boyfriend looked at what was unfolding in front of him, his anxiety calmed once Pico came back into the room. When his leg had gotten lifted up, he was prepared for the next part. However, he was not prepared how good it felt. Not wanting to admit he missed the feeling of having something in him. Member twitching back to life from the interaction. 

Pico shoved his middle finger in, and was meet with resistance, "When was the last time?" Forcing himself not to force stretch him open because Bf's entrance was super tight. He didn't want to rip him.

Tears pricked Bf's eyes, "slow-slow please." 

"gotta answer my question bee, than i'll go slower." 

Bf bit his lip, than gasped open a response as he felt his insides being opened, "yo-you." Bf shoved an arm over his face.

Pico licked his lips. Leaning down to take Bf lips on his. fingers still stretching Bf out. Bf's moving out of the way to kiss better. 

After a while of the two making out, and Pico was able to go up to three fingers. He pulled them out. Reaching over for the condom, ripping open the film with his teeth. Boyfriend waited patiently, legs spread wide out. "please." 

Pico is rolling the rubber onto his member, and looks up to witness Boyfriend a mess. Lube dripping from his inner thigh, pre-cum visibly leaking from the tip, eyes glossed over, and perfectly red cheeks with those panting lips, "please what boyfriend?" 

Grumbling, Boyfriend looked away and lifted his hips. In an almost auditable whisper, "Put it inside." Pico leaned forward gripping Bf's hair on the back of his head, making him look the ginger in the eyes. 

"want to try that again? I couldn't hear you." Pico locked eyes with him. Boyfriend, did not speak up. Opening his mouth only to quickly shut it, eyes squinting slightly from the hair tug. Pico dropped the handful of hair in his hand and backed away, "Turn around, Show me what you want, and I might give it to you." 

Boyfriend bit his lip, and obeyed. Getting up onto his feet at the edge of the mattress. Than proceeds to turn around, placing a hand hand in front of him. Sliding down into a position that presents his opening. For extra measures Bf uses one hand to wrap around behind himself, pulling on side of his bum away to give better access. "Would this work?" Boyfriend looks over his shoulder. 

Licking his dry lips, Pico places his cock between and rubs it on the ass presented to him. Leaning forward onto Bf's shoulder, "that will do." he placed the tip flatly against the entrance, "for now at least." Nipping his shoulder as he pushes himself inside. Both letting out a grunt. The ginger gave the cyan haired boy a moment to adjust before he started thrusting. Hand sliding over to grip the others cheek hard. Nipping on the shoulder more, hoping the marks made to stay. "Fuck, your so tight." Boyfriend started to move his hips queuing Pico to start moving. Pico had taken this good opportunity to pull himself out slowly. Next pushing slowly back in, hearing Bf below him take his cock. Doing this for a bit before completely railing him into a bed. 

After a bit of slow antagonizing thrust. Pico started to pick up his speed. Boyfriend gasping and moaning mess below him. Unable to reach his own cock, and only letting the friction of the mattress help guide him further into ecstasy. Pico grabbed his gun, placing it in front of Bf in one command, "suck." Which Bf opened his mouth to eagerly. Pico watched as Bf was lost in thought. Drool dripping down his chin as the gun invaded his mouth like a dick would. While one hand was holding the gun, the other slid to the front. Tweaking with boyfriends chest. 

Boyfriend had tighten his grip around Pico's member, deeply chuckling at Bfs body reacting. He rewarded him with harder thrust, thrust that would reach to the back. Filling the dude full of his cock. Grabbing a handful of Bf's hair, he forces Bf to arch his back into a bow with the gun still in his mouth. Hard, fast shallow thrust smack behind him. Boyfriend moans start growing louder through the weapon. Pico can feel himself getting closer, "Bee gonna cum." Pico grunts out harshly. 

Boyfriend tries to speak through the weapon insulting his mouth to let Pico know he understood, "do it." Bouncing his hips back to meet with Pico's thrust in order to finish Pico. Loving every moment of this assault on his body.

With a last hard snap of his hips into the others. Pico feels himself tense, as hot liquid pours out, "f-FuCkK! Cu-CumMinNg." Pulling the gun from Bf's mouth, and instead using that hand to quickly travel down to the others genitalia. Pumping Bf with a brute force. Other hand still tugging onto his hair, cock throbbing within. Boyfriend ends up coming in a mater of moments, spilling over in Picos hand. 

Both starting to come down from their highs, pico steps back. Pulling himself out, and immediately noticing something off. The condom broke. It was now fully visible that it had rolled its way all the way to the base of of the gingers shaft. Backing away completely from the blue boy. The other lets their body lazily lay onto the mattress, ass still presentable. Taking his cum covered hand, He probes at Bf's entrance. Which earns him a shocked gasp. Boyfriend jumps away from the hand, "Please! Dont touch me right now. I am wAYYY toO senSITIVE" Pico ignored the others complaint, and started to finger his way inside. "STOP." A high yelped whine comes from boyfriend. "what-what are you doing didn't you hea-" Whipping his head around he looks at Picos focused on what his doing. "what Is it!"

"the condom broke." Was the only answer he received and a hooked finger digging around his insides. With pico having to scoop out what was left inside. Boyfriends body was in shock and wore out.

After a couple moments of silences, and squishing noise heard from behind. The ginger seemed to have scooped out a good amount. Due to the fact he pulled his fingers out all the way. Stepping back, whipping his hand on the back side of Bf's inner thigh, "Why don't we take a shower? Get the rest out." Boyfriend face lit on fire with realization. Tonight was going to be even longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK So this took a bit to finish writing. This is the first smut I have written. So please be patient with me. I know I can do better, and I know my grammar is not the best. But we working on it. Any who. Hopefully I willll continue thiisssss. And sorryy this one was a lengthy boi.


End file.
